Phantom Dog Technique
An Inuzuka's spiritual energy, their Yin, is naturally that of a wild beast, while their physical essence, Yang, represents their humanity. As mentioned in ancient Inuzuka scriptures, the Inu warriors spiritual energy is ferocious, monstrous and their physical essence counters it. This energy, however, enhances their physical condition. Hence their beast-like physical alterations. It is when they balance these two forces that they become true Inu Warriors. This energy became known to man as the Heart of the Wild Beast. The perfected balance between man and beast, their Bestial Yin and Human Yang. Before their domestication into a village clan, Inu Tribe members were born able to access their bestial spirits. They were gifted an immense amount of Yin energy. And through controlling it, could perform devastating techniques. But few could actually create their heart. Balancing becoming synonymous with taming. Such mastery morphed warriors, alongside their equally powerful canine allies, into an unbeatable tribe. But it cost deeply. Men went mad, used their power carelessly and selfishly. Their hearts consumed them. Eventually, after Inuzuka Shino established his family as Konohagakure's fourth clan, he created a breeding seal that would birth their future children in a way that their spiritual power remained dormant. Yet available to access for Jutsu. Ever since then, their immensely powerful techniques were also domesticated. Awakening one's inner spirit was considered forbidden. A kinjutsu; Many thought it to be a simple children's tale. But still, there were rare occurrences within Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan. Situations where Shinobi exhibited bestial qualities far beyond their clan's current capabilities. However, it remained hidden. As those who awakened their spirits without passing Tiangou's trial ended up consumed by their own hound. Hundreds destroyed. Bestial urges forever destroying their humanity. This hound lies dormant in every Inuzuka. A beast forever asleep. During an Inuzuka's life, there are instances when they harness bits of its power. Apparent during cases of physical alterations; elongated nails, sharp teeth and beast like eyes. Only when one awakens their bestial spirits, are they capable of accessing its full power; A power, in truth, that is their own. The ability to materialize their soul as the shape of their bestial souls. But it is only half the battle. Called hounds are untamed. Possessing pure, concentrated feral power without control. Unless said warrior survives the belly of the beast, their fate inevitably leads to madness. Their soul consuming them. Success of Tiangou's heavenly trial creates a perfect dance. Where one's bestial spirit chases their humanity, and their humanity follows their beast. A united circle often referred to as Yin and Yang. It is only then that their Heart of the Wild Beast is created. A process that occurs during materialization involves creating a Soul Leash (魂腰縄, Tamashi koshinawa). As the dog is really an Inu warrior's soul being brought into the physical realm, their bodies empty. Becoming soulless dolls. To asure that their soul does not wonder off, or disappear, a Soul Leash is created. The Soul Leash is spiritual chain that is metallic in appearance. Through it, Inu tribe warriors craft a link between body and soul. Although Dan's soul is that of an Inugami, through excellent control, Lord Inuzuka is also able to materialize his soul as a black hellish hound. His soul possesses multiple red eyes and midnight fur. A chain appears from his chest, wrapping tightly around his soul's neck. Forming his Soul Leash (魂腰縄, Tamashi koshinawa). Dan's soul hound possesses the immense physical power of a true beast. Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba)